


Make you real

by Kuroi_Nezu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John torna dalla guerra distrutto psicologicamente, ma cerca in ogni modo di condurre una vita normale. Il suo incontro con Sherlock sembra rappresentare un passo avanti, ma Moriarty non è molto contento della situazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you real

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al Reverse Mini Bang del Big Bang Italia, come gift per il fanmix "Nothing's what it seems to be" ([cover](http://i.imgur.com/3JWq6.gif) / [download](http://kiwi6.com/file/638n1w0abp)) di [Manubibi](http://manubibi.livejournal.com/).  
> Chiedo profondamente perdono perché la storia inizialmente doveva essere molto più lunga e articolata, oltre che più fedele alle tracce del fanmix, ma il tempo e alcune cause di forza maggiore mi hanno sopraffatta e ho dovuto un po' ripiegare ç_ç Spero che comunque possa apprezzare la buona volontà ^^''

** Make you real **

John Hamish Watson non era mai stato un tipo appariscente, su questo punto l’intera famiglia concordava. Era sempre stato il classico timido, il bambino che nella foto di classe si nascondeva dietro le schiene dei compagni, che sorrideva raggiante solo quand’era certo che nessuno lo stesse osservando – in caso contrario si tingeva di rosso fin alla punta delle orecchie dalla vergogna. Inutile ricordare quante volte sua sorella l’aveva preso in giro per quello. E per l’altezza, ovviamente. Oh, John era sempre stato alto “un metro e uno sputo”, come ripeteva spesso Harry, e, al di là della cattiveria, un fondo di verità c’era.

Anche una volta diventato adulto, l’uomo era rimasto decisamente basso, tanto che sua sorella, senza l’ausilio dei tacchi, lo superava di diversi centimetri. Tra la ridicola statura del fratello e la folla che si accalcava nell’atrio dell’aeroporto, Harry Watson si chiese come diamine avrebbe fatto a trovare John; senza contare che erano anni che non si vedevano – i contatti si erano drasticamente ridotti da quando l’uomo si era iscritto a medicina, limitandosi a mail e sms ogni tanto. Dopo il suo arruolamento e la missione in Afghanistan, poi, non aveva avuto sue notizie, se non quella mail, una settimana prima, in cui le chiedeva di ospitarlo un paio di giorni a casa sua.

La richiesta l’aveva sorpresa, non era neanche così sicura che il suo fratellino volesse davvero mettere piede in quell’appartamento, ma poco importava: aveva accettato, fatto sparire le bottiglie, telefonato a Liz avvisandola che sarebbe stata impegnata per qualche giorno e si era presentata in orario all’aeroporto per recuperare il soldato.

Sempre che avesse preso il volo giusto – meditò la donna – perché i passeggeri si stavano allontanando verso il parcheggio, in cerca di un taxi o dei loro parenti, ma nell’atrio semi-deserto non c’era l’ombra di John. Sbuffò seccata, ricontrollando col cellulare la mail che aveva ricevuto sette giorni prima: il giorno e l’ora erano quelli, il numero del volo anche. Stava contemplando l’idea di chiamarlo quando si accorse che una figura si era fermata di fronte a lei.

Alzò lo sguardo, pronta a risalutare dopo tanto tempo il piccolo di famiglia, ma le parole le morirono in gola, la bocca rimase leggermente aperta mentre osservava il volto che le stava davanti. Non c’erano dubbi che quell’uomo fosse proprio lui, stessi capelli, più o meno stessa altezza, forse un paio di centimetri in più dall’ultima volta. Non c’erano dubbi, ma Harry non riuscì a trattenere la domanda: c’era qualcosa di strano.

< John?>

Suo fratello le rispose con un sorriso mesto e stanco, ma gli occhi rimasero vacui, persi lontano, Dio solo sapeva dove.

< Scusa il ritardo… problemi con bagaglio.>

Solo in quel momento Harry si accorse del bastone e ancora una volta, senza rendersene conto, si trovò momentaneamente senza parole. Troppe novità in un colpo solo.

< Cos’è successo?> domandò con un filo di voce, maledicendosi subito dopo per la domanda idiota. Ancora quel sorriso triste, che la donna già iniziava a non sopportare più, e quell’aria stanca mentre le rispondeva tranquillamente: < Mi hanno sparato.>.

Il tragitto verso casa fu silenzioso e lentissimo, la macchina imbottigliata nel traffico dell’ora di punta. Harry non aveva neanche voglia di insultare quegli inetti che non sapevano neanche guidare, era troppo presa a osservare suo fratello con la coda dell’occhio. C’era qualcosa di diverso, ma non riusciva a spiegarsi cosa; forse era solo la sua immaginazione, in fin dei conti erano anni che non si vedevano… incontrarsi di nuovo dopo tanto aveva di certo un suo effetto. Scosse la testa e afferrò con maggiore fermezza il volante: la mattina dopo le sarebbe apparso tutto più chiaro.

*

Nonostante non avesse nulla contro il grande appartamento di Harry, dopo appena un giorno di permanenza John voleva già andarsene. Era come se, ogni volta che la incrociava per i corridoi o scambiavano due parole durante i pasti, una vaga sensazione di nausea lo attanagliasse alla bocca dello stomaco, rendendogli difficile sopportare la presenza della sorella. In genere ricollegava quel suo strano comportamento al fatto che lui non era mai andato molto d’accordo con Harry, ma in cuor suo sapeva che c’era qualcosa di diverso: era come se non volesse più avere alcun contatto umano.

La guerra lo aveva cambiato, questo era evidente. Al di là della ferita, del tremore alla mano e della gamba, erano le visioni ricorrenti a tormentare il dottore: il rumore degli spari, i corpi a terra, il cuore in gola quando sai che da un momento all’altro potresti trovarti una pallottola in testa e non avere neanche il tempo di pregare per la tua anima. John Watson aveva visto cose, in quel luogo d’inferno, che non aveva neanche mai immaginato nei suoi peggiori incubi.

Aveva sempre nutrito un moderato ottimismo nei confronti dell’essere umano in generale, convinto che, nonostante tutto il male che infliggeva al prossimo, ci fosse sempre qualcosa di buono: aveva avuto la prova che non era così.

Da quando era stato costretto a confrontarsi con quella realtà, qualcosa dentro di lui era cambiato; “spezzato” era la parola più esatta, e aveva lasciato un vuoto assoluto, in cui il dottore si lasciava vagare nelle ore trascorse da solo sul divano, a fissare la parete. Non aveva voglia di contatto umano, non aveva intenzione di fronteggiare ancora una volta quel lato bestiale che era stato costretto a conoscere.

Aveva bisogno di un alloggio per sé, di uno spazio privato in cui evitare le occhiate preoccupate di sua sorella: un po’ di tempo solo per se stesso ed i suoi pensieri, ecco cosa ci voleva. L’unico problema era il costo. Non poteva permettersi di pagare da solo un affitto, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un coinquilino. Il problema era trovare la persona adatta.

*

Se fosse stato un semplice colpo di fortuna o la ricompensa divina per tutto quello che aveva passato, John non lo sapeva proprio; in ogni caso, in quel momento si sentiva davvero fortunato: aver trovato il vecchio Mike Stamford dopo così tanto tempo e farsi presentare ad un potenziale coinquilino nel giro di neanche un’ora… non avrebbe mai osato sperare tanto.

C’erano, tuttavia, degli elementi che lo lasciavano molto perplesso, piccoli indizi neanche tanto celati che gli instillavano un dubbio disturbante. Era ovvio che il suo probabile futuro coinquilino gli aveva fatto un certo effetto – tutti quei discorsi sull’Afghanistan, come se fosse stato informato in precedenza, lo avevano colpito profondamente – ma chi conosceva Sherlock Holmes da più tempo di lui sembrava terrorizzato dall’idea che qualcuno potesse condividere un appartamento qualunque con lui.

Mike, pur avendoli fatti incontrare, non aveva realmente creduto che i due avrebbero davvero trovato un accordo: una volta saputo che il trasferimento era ufficiale e di prossima data, aveva guardato John come se fosse un folle – il che forse non era così distante dalla realtà. Ma il dottore si era informato sul signor Sherlock Holmes, aveva chiesto ai dipendenti dell’ospedale, alla padrona di casa – la signora Hudson – e aveva spulciato ogni link possibile su Internet per trovare risposte su quell’uomo e sul suo strano comportamento. Da quanto evinceva dalla rete, doveva essere una sorta di genio. Da quanto gli diceva chi lo conosceva di persona, era il pericolo fatto persona: per lo più tutti tentavano di evitarlo, lo osservavano da distante, mormoravano tra di loro riguardo le sue stranezze. Non c’era una sola persona disposta a mettere una buona parola sul suo conto, a parte una giovane che lavorava come medico patologo presso l’obitorio dell’ospedale e che si era illuminata appena lui aveva pronunciato il nome “Sherlock”.

Era tutto molto bizzarro e, John ne era certo, da qualche parte doveva esserci per forza la fregatura, ma in un certo senso non gl’importava più di tanto: quel che contava era andarsene il prima possibile dalla casa di Harry. Per quanto sua sorella si sforzasse di far funzionare le cose al meglio, era evidente che loro due semplicemente non potevano condividere qualsiasi spazio inferiore ai dieci metri quadrati: dopo tre giorni di calma apparente – durante i quali John non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare le lunghe occhiate sospettose che la donna gli rivolgeva – il medico aveva cominciato a notare tutto quello che avrebbe preferito non vedere. Come la quantità di bicchieri nel lavandino della cucina, le bottiglie vuote nella spazzatura, il disordine in cui la casa, dopo essere stata sistemata a fondo per accoglierlo al meglio, cominciava a precipitare. E poi c’erano le ragazze. John ne aveva viste almeno tre andare e venire dalla porta d’ingresso alla camera di sua sorella: c’era Elizabeth, che era la fidanzata ufficiale che era andata a sostituire Clara, e le altre due, che Harry aveva presentato come amiche, ma che, dai rumori che filtravano attraverso le pareti, dovevano essere ben altro.

Non era l’omosessualità della sorella a turbarlo, era il suo stile di vita sregolato che lo infastidiva oltre ogni dire; e poi lo sapeva cosa nascondevano le occhiate che lei gli lanciava: per quanto non fossero mai andati d’accordo, lei conosceva il suo fratellino come le sue tasche. Non poteva nasconderle niente, specie se si trattava di un trauma così rilevante: c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui, qualcosa di rotto e marcio, in lenta decomposizione e lei l’aveva capito. Ma John non voleva farlo notare a nessuno, non voleva esporre così tanto la propria anima agli altri esseri umani, del tutto identici a quelli che aveva visto morire, a quelli che aveva visto uccidere. Di conseguenza tutto quel che poteva fare era andarsene da quella casa, il più lontano possibile da Harry e da ogni altro conoscente: andare a vivere con un perfetto estraneo, probabilmente neanche tanto a posto con le rotelle, in quel momento sembrava l’opzione migliore.

*

Li osservava da mesi, ormai: ogni loro mossa, ogni spostamento, ogni respiro. Il bello di avere soldi e potere era anche questo, improvvisamente avevi occhi su tutta la città e uccellini che ti riferivano per filo e per segno ciò che più t'interessava. Bé, Sherlock era sempre stato interessante, non c'erano dubbi a riguardo.

Aveva seguito i suoi passi, uno per uno, i suoi ragionamenti, tutti i casi degli ultimi due anni. Lo aveva talmente elettrizzato, scoprire che c'era qualcuno in grado di tenergli testa, in grado di scacciar via la noia... Jim Moriarty non era certo noto per essere una persona equilibrata e un suo passatempo si poteva trasformare molto rapidamente in una passione quanto mai morbosa.

La presenza di una nuova pedina sulla scacchiera era stata – inizialmente – una gradita novità: spiare Sherlock mentre era alle prese con quelle relazioni umane di base che aveva sempre cercato di evitare era un passatempo davvero divertente. Ma poi, quando Jim si era reso conto di quanto quei due si fossero avvicinati, le cose gli erano apparse in maniera differente: quel John Watson era diventato di troppo e, in quanto tale, andava eliminato.

*

John si chiese cosa esattamente ci faceva lì, in un esclusivo locale per riccastri nella zona più “in” della città, con un perfetto sconosciuto che pareva potesse comprarsi il mondo intero con uno schiocco delle dita. Si agitò un poco sulla pregiata sedia di design che stava occupando, ripensando che lui, a dire il vero, era uscito solo per comprare il latte al supermercato vicino a casa e che avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di quell’invito – tanto galante quanto inquietante – dell’uomo con cui in quel momento sorseggiava un the, come fossero conoscenti di vecchia data.

< Spero che il posto ti piaccia. – continuava a blaterare quello – Lo gestisce un mio conoscente, sai, uno con un gusto un po’… particolare, come potrai di certo notare…>

Il dottore evitò di commentare sul “gusto” del fantomatico gestore, visto che tutto il contenuto di quel locale avrebbe potuto stare in una mostra d’altissimo livello. Si schiarì la voce, incerto se bloccare quel fiume in piena o lasciarlo continuare a divagare.

< A dire il vero io devo ancora capire perché Lei mi abbia portato qui…> lo interruppe cercando di non far trasparire la sua irritazione e sembrare il più possibile gentile. L’uomo lo guardò ridendo con gli occhi e, appoggiata la tazza di the sul tavolo, si sporse verso di lui.

< Diamoci del “tu”, John. In fin dei conti ci conosciamo da un bel po’…>

< A dire il vero io…>

< Ah, giusto, che sbadato! Io ti conosco da un bel po’, purtroppo sono stato così impegnato da non riuscire a fare una chiacchieratina con te prima. Abbiamo così tante cose da raccontarci!>

< Ad esempio?> John non aveva la più pallida idea di quale potesse essere un loro argomento di conversazione, ma aveva un sacco di domande da fare a quello strano tipo: non capiva come potesse conoscere il suo nome, l’indirizzo e uno sterminio di piccoli fatti a cui aveva accennato durante il tragitto in macchina – un veicolo decisamente di lusso – verso il locale. Si era presentato semplicemente come “Jim”, senza indicare cognome, professione o altro. Un perfetto sconosciuto, che però sapeva fin troppo sul suo conto.

< Ad esempio… vorrei sapere cos’hai provato quando hai sparato a quel tassista.> Watson si congelò letteralmente sul posto, gli occhi di Jim lo fissavano con una tale insistenza che sembravano volergli trivellare il cranio. Era successi mesi prima e nessuno, eccetto Sherlock, sapeva cos’era realmente accaduto quella sera. John si accorse che la sua mano tremava leggermente.

< Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando.> replicò freddo, pregando che la sua espressione facciale non tradisse quanto si sentiva agitato; dal sorriso sornione dell’uomo capì di aver miseramente fallito.

< Suvvia, è inutile farne un mistero. Mi riferisco a quel tassista che stava sfidando il nostro comune amico ad un’emozionante partita contro il caso. Partita che non sono sicuro che il nostro Sherlock avrebbe vinto, se tu non fossi intervenuto. Ricordi adesso?>

John non rispose, ma strinse le labbra e bevve dell’altro the, cercando di guadagnare tempo per trovare una risposta sensata. Jim scosse la testa, ridacchiando.

< Non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi così tanto, Johnny-boy! E’ acqua passata ormai. Nessuno pensa più a quel poveraccio e non c’è motivo che tu te ne preoccupi adesso. Quello che voglio sapere è solo cos’hai provato quando l’hai ucciso. Ti sentivi contento? Sentivi l’adrenalina scorrere nelle tue vene, come ai tempi della guerra?>

< Ho fatto quello che dovevo fare.> rispose a denti stretti il biondo, senza capire dove si stesse andando a parare. Jim non sembrava affatto soddisfatto.

< Cielo, guarda cosa ti hanno fatto diventare… Te ne sei accorto, vero? La velocità con cui hai seguito Sherlock lungo quella scia di cadaveri… La prontezza nell’estrarre la pistola… Ti hanno reso il loro cagnolino, pronto ad azzannare chiunque minacci il padrone. Sei contento, Johnny-boy? Ti piace essere il loro giocattolo da guerra?>

Aveva una gran voglia di sferrare un pugno all’uomo che continuava a ridere di fronte a lui, ma qualcosa lo trattenne: la consapevolezza che, dietro quelle parole così insensate, qualcosa di vero ci fosse. Ricordava le parole di Mycroft sul tremito della sua mano, così come la questione del bastone abbandonato nel locale dell’amico di Sherlock… Eppure gl’incubi lo tormentavano ancora, si svegliava di soprassalto col rumore degli spari nelle orecchie, si guardava le mani, sicuro di trovarle coperte di sangue, vedeva corpi sul pavimento, illuminati dalla luce della luna.

Fissò il suo strano compagno, che si sporse ancor di più verso di lui.

< Sicuro che sia questo quello che vuoi?>

*

< John?!> La voce di Sherlock riecheggiò tra le pareti, ma rimase senza risposta. L’uomo salì in fretta le scale, eccitato da quanto aveva scoperto sul suo nuovo caso e pronto a metterne al corrente il suo inquilino, ma il dottore non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

Notò la porta della sua camera leggermente aperta e, ignorando come al solito il rispetto della privacy altrui, si sporse per vedere se il compagno stava dormendo o meno. Ma la stanza era spoglia, tutti i libri e i pochi oggetti che John vi aveva portato erano spariti.

Sherlock entrò, i rapidi passi erano insolitamente rumorosi. Sulla scrivania completamente vuota v’era solo un bigliettino bianco con una scritta – la grafia era quella di John: _Mi dispiace_.


End file.
